oenusfandomcom-20200213-history
Krasov Mage Class
Craft Wondrous Item A Krasov Mage gains Craft Wondrous Item as a bonus feat at 1st level. They do not need to meet the prerequisites for this feat. Create Collector A magical collector is a Wondrous Item only craftable by Krasov Mages that is used to draw magical energy in from the environment and store it for use. There are two kinds: a Storing Collector, and a Gathering Collector. A Gathering Collector is built to collect magic. Based on the size of the collector it gathers a certain number of spell levels per day and has a particular cost to create. A collector may hold a number of spell slots equal to the INT bonus of the mage who created it when it was created. It continues to gather when full, with the newest collected spell energy replacing the oldest. * Fine: One 1st level spell per day. 2,000 GP to purchase, half to create. * Diminutive: One 2nd level spell per day. 12,000 GP to purchase, half to create. * Tiny: One 3rd level spell per day. 30,000 GP to purchase, half to create. * Small: One 4th level spell per day. 56,000 GP to purchase, half to create. * Medium: One 5th level spell per day. 90,000 GP to purchase, half to create. * Large: One 6th level spell per day. 132,000 GP to purchase, half to create. * Huge: One 7th level spell per day. 182,000 GP to purchase, half to create. * Gargantuan: One 8th level spell per day. 240,000 GP to purchase, half to create. * Colossal: One 9th level spell per day. 306,000 GP to purchase, half to create. A Storing Collector holds magical energy but does not gather it. It can hold a number of spells slots equal to the creator’s INT bonus multiplied by their Krasov mage level. A Krasov mage starts with a Storing Collector and upgrades it as they level up for free. If a Storing Collector must be replaced it costs 1000 GP per Krasov mage level to do so and takes one week of work. A spell slot can be put into a Storing Collector by interacting with a Gathering Collector for one full round. A spell slot from a Storing Collector may be used to cast any spell a Krasov mage has prepared without using one of their normal spell slot if it is of the right level to cast that spell. Larger and more powerful Gathering Collectors can strain the local sources of magical energy. Whenever a fifth level or higher spell is gathered, roll to determine if depletion occurs. The chance is 10% per level of the spell over fifth, +5% for each time within the last 24 hours this roll has been made within the affected area. If magical depletion occurs, a one mile radius around the collector is effected. The effects of magical depletion are additive. For each level of magical depletion in the area of a caster, any class ability that can cause magical depletion takes 100% longer. Each level of depletion takes two days to pass. The depletion which can be caused by a magical collector stacks with the depletion that can be caused by the magic of a Mabene mage. For more information, see Magical Depletion. This ability replaces Arcane School. Magical Scavenging A Krasov mage may scavenge magical energy from magical items. They may use wands, rods and staves to cast spells from the same school of magic and level as the spells contained within them. Doing so consumes 1d4+1 charges from the item. Spellsmithing Krasov mages are skilled at building magical items quickly. They may imbue items with spells for use by command word on the fly. Such items store one spell for a number of days equal to the mage’s INT bonus. Imbuing a spell into an item in this way consumes two spell slots- one to cast the spell to be stored and one at a level one lower to store the magic. First level spells cost two first level spell slots and a cantrip requires a first level spell slot in addition to the cantrip slot. Storing a spell in this way takes 1 minute. This ability replaces the bonus feat gained at 5th level. Create Improved Collector A Krasov mage may use a collector to produce spells of a lower level than it was originally designed for. When using a Storing Collector to gather spell slots from a Gathering Collector the mage may choose to split a spell slot into some lower level spell slots that sum to the original spell slot level (Example: A fifth level spell slot can become a 3rd level and a 2nd level spell slot). This ability replaces the bonus feat gained at 10th level. Expert Spellsmithing A Krasov mage may use Spellsmithing to store a number of spells in a single item equal to their INT bonus. They must expend the spell slots for each spell being stored and one additional spell slot to store the magic based on the highest level spell being stored, as per Spellsmithing. Each spell may be activated using an individual command word. Each spell beyond the first stored reduces the time that they may be stored by one day. This ability replaces the bonus feat gained at 15th level. Magic Linkage At 20th level, each Gathering Collector created or used by the Krasov mage feeds their Storing Collector automatically if they are on the same plane as the Gathering Collector, regardless of physical distance. This ability replaces the bonus feat gained at 20th level.